Call Me Sheriff
by claritypixie
Summary: VeronicaLamb fic. They've always wanted each other, so let's give them what they want!


**Call Me Sheriff**

Veronica was tired of this shit. Lamb had wanted the sheriff job so fucking bad, then why the hell wouldn't he fucking do it? Because he was a jerk, that's why. Because he was a fucking jerk, with his head so far up his ass he didn't even care about dead little girls. What a complete asshole, what a scumbag. I mean, how the fuck does he even sleep at night, huh? I mean, how can he fucking sleep knowing that Lilly's killer is still at large? He must know, fuck, she'd told him enough times, not that he ever listened to her. Sometimes she hated being young and beautiful. Men never took young beautiful girls seriously, they just watched their boobs bounce up and down. Fuckers.

These were the thoughts that went thought Veronica's head as she got out of her car and walked towards Sheriff Lamb's office. They weren't really infrequent thoughts. Lamb was very often an asshole. Just as she reached for the doorknob, she let out a deep breath. Just so she didn't kill him. Not that he didn't deserve it…. asshole.

Don Lamb sat in his office on a Friday afternoon with his feet propped on his desk. It had been a long week, and he couldn't wait to get out of there. He was halfway reading through some police reports and thinking about skipping out early when she came in. Dear God, this was the third time this week! What the hell was wrong with this girl? He smiled smugly as he removed his feet from his desk. Sure enough, it looked like she was here about that friend of hers he'd had arrested that morning. What was his name? The gang leader, or whatever? Eli, that was it. She was waving around copies of the warrant for his arrest and yelling about probable cause.

"Listen, Veronica, I really don't have time for this. I have important business to attend to. I can't spend my time babysitting you. Ask your father, I'm sure he'll tell you all about a sheriff's duties, 'k?" He said in his most condescending voice.

Veronica was unfazed. "Not that you'd know much about a sheriff's duties, Lamb, but that's not what I came here for, and you know it."

Lamb sighed. "You're here about Eli, right? Well, it's none of your business, but we DO have probable cause for arresting him. He's a bad guy. We arrested him. That's how it works, sweet-pea." Now he was slowly getting out of his chair and stepping around his desk to where Veronica stood, glaring at him. "So why don't you run along home," he was standing in front of her now, using his height as an advantage, literally looking down on her. She was persistent though, and angrily stared right up at him. "And tell daddy," now he was getting a little too close, maybe, but she tried not to think about it. She just tried to focus on his words. It was hard though. What was he trying to do, getting that close? "that, believe it or not," Ok, seriously, did he have to get that close? "I can do my job without his daughter, Harriet the Spy, sticking her nose," he touched her nose for emphasis, "into things."

Oh, he was just touching her nose. She blushed a little, in spite of herself, for her not fully formed thoughts. Oh damn it! She turned her head away quickly, but not quickly enough. He saw her odd response to his closeness, and wasn't yet sure what to do with it.

She took a shaky breath to regain her composure, and stared back at him again. "Well, if you would just do your job the way it's supposed to be done," She was yelling now, really getting into it. She had almost forgotten that he hadn't stepped away from her, and was still very close. "then maybe I wouldn't have to stick my nose int.." She faltered. Oh God, she had made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were angry, yes, as they should be, but there was something else. He looked… No! No, he couldn't! She was imagining things! But if she was imagining things, why hadn't he stepped away from her? And why had she stopped talking?

She took a step backward. Boldly, he followed her. "What…" her voice broke, she swallowed, and tried again, "Lamb, what are you doing?" She tried to ignore the fact that, whatever he was doing, she liked it. She liked his half-angry, possessive eyes on her like that. She liked his closeness, the way he smelled. But she kept backing away, because it was the right thing to do. Lamb, however kept following her.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm doing, Veronica." All of a sudden, she ran out of room to back away into and hit the wall. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his though. She noticed, for the first time, how sexy Lamb made her name sound: Veronica. It sounded husky and angry all at once.

Momentarily she found her voice, "Lamb, you can't do this with me. It's wrong." Though her words said 'no' her voice told a different story. It shook slightly and her lip trembled. She could never admit, even to herself, that she had always found Lamb unbelievably sexy.

He was very quickly closing the already small space between them. He leaned his head down to hers, swiftly. He half-closed his eyes, and slowly licked his lips. He was so close to her that Veronica thought she might faint. She closed her eyes, sure he was about to kiss her. But instead he said, in a low rumbling tone, "Veronica? Call me 'Sheriff'."

She opened her eyes just in time to see him cock his head to the side and bring his lips to hers. And with that she was his. No protests. No reservations. She just let her mouth sink into his.

Lamb brought his hand up to her cheek as he kissed her, roughly. He had wanted her for a long time. She was definitely a pain in the ass, but damn if she wasn't hotter than hell. He pressed into her, slightly, just to assess how much she wanted him. She pressed back, harder, and moaned into his mouth. Both good signs.

He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck. He began to nibble and suck on the soft spot right below her ear. That was obviously a very good spot for her. She moaned breathily into his ear, "Oh, Sheriff! Yes! Right there, please!" Words spilled out of her mouth without thought. His touch, his lips, everything just felt so good. She'd do anything to keep him from stopping.

Sensing she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he lifted her, none to gently, onto his hips, hitching her mini-skirt up in the process. As soon as she felt him press against her, she started moaning a little louder. Holding her to him with his large, muscular arms, he spun her off the wall and walked with her slowly to his desk. Once there, he used one arm to sweep everything off of it and only the floor. By this point in time, Veronica was very ready to feel the increasingly large bulge in Lamb's pants thrusting into her. He sat her on the edge of the desk and looked at her. Her short blonde hair was all in disarray from the ferocity of his kisses. Her beautiful red lips were wonderfully pouted, and best of all, her skirt was hitched all the way up revealing silky white thighs and a black silk thong. She obviously wanted him terribly. Her eyes were dilated and unfocused. This is what he had done to her in a matter of minutes. Honestly, he was more than a little proud.

She smiled at him and reached down to unbutton her blouse. Lamb however covered her hands with his to prevent her from proceeding. Veronica looked up at him, confused. He smiled, and said "Why don't you let the sheriff take care of that, Veronica?" Ooh, there was her name again! It made her tingle all the way down to her toes. With his rough, powerful hands, he ripped her cotton blouse open, scattering buttons all over the floor. Veronica gasped with pleasure at his animal lust for her. His arms encircled her to quickly undo her bra clasp. With that out of the way, he dipped his head down to taste first the left, and then the right nipple. Veronica threw her head back and ran her fingers through his hair.

Lamb smiled wickedly at her and deftly, unzipped her skirt. He slid it down and off easily, taking her thong with it. Veronica moved to take off her black thigh highs, but again, Lamb stopped her. "Leave 'em on, baby." She smiled a little out of the corner of her mouth.

"Call me Veronica." she answered.

Lamb returned her smile and, with a bit of a growl in his voice, he repeated, "Veronica." With that, he ducked his head between her thighs and began tasting her ravenously. Veronica had to bite her lip to keep from screaming his name. Oh my God, how did he get so good at this! She felt like she'd never felt before. The pleasure mounted within her. His lips, his tongue, his TEETH, dear god, this was good. He was hard and forceful and right. His tongue slid down her soft lips to her opening. She was so close to orgasm and he could feel it. She bucked slightly against his mouth, about to release, about to… and just like that he stopped. He stopped and stood up.

Veronica felt like she was going to die if she didn't come soon. She cleared her throat and said "What are you doing? I need you, sheriff, I need you." With that, Lamb unzipped his pants and removed himself.

All he said was, "I know." Quickly, he thrust into her tight, hot core. She saw stars in front of her eyes. He was so good. So big and hot and… Lamb! She panted as he thrust into her again and again and again. He was merciless. He fucked her hard, because he knew that's what she wanted. He knew because of the sounds she was making in his ear. It was all: _God! Lamb! Sheriff! Now! Yeah! Fuck! Me!_ but mostly it was completely unintelligible moaning. He plowed into her hard, shaking his desk. Veronica wanted to see his chest. She knew it must be nice, and she really wanted to see it… _really_. So in one swift motion, she found the edge of his shirt and pulled it quickly over his head.

Oh, God was she ever right! He had the body of some kind of deity. His muscles were toned and golden. They flexed with every heart-pumping thrust of his hips. Veronica stared as best she could, it was very hard to keep her eyes open. Suddenly she felt a great climaxing. She dug her nails into Lamb's back and screamed his name. Veronica's tight walls clenching around him was too much for Lamb, he came inside of her. Panting, Veronica looked at him for a moment. God, he was gorgeous. Fighting with him was so fucking worth this.

Just then, Veronica heard a door open behind her. Shit, shit, shit! How loud had she screamed exactly! Oh god, oh god! And just as she was turning around, she woke up in her bed… in her room… covered in sweat.

"Well that was…new." She said to herself, as she remembered the dream. How could she show herself around Lamb, knowing that she felt this way about him? Wouldn't he be able to see that she wanted him? This was bad, definitely, definitely bad. But somehow, she didn't care. It was a damn good dream, that was for sure. And with that thought, she rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
